Whos That Girl?
by ShellBell94
Summary: 10 years after HSM: Sharpay and Troy meet again and Troy tries to help fix up Sharpay's life that has been ruined. When Gabriella comes back into the picture, Troy starts dating her again. Will it take a death to bring Troy back to his senses? Troypay.
1. A Hero

Troy gently kissed Gabriella on the lips. It was a few hours after the big game and they were at Troy's house celebrating. There was a huge party going on, but Tory and Gabriella had snuck off onto the back patio. They broke away and Gabriella smiled. Sharpay watched this from the window, causing her to frown. She stalked way angrily.

------------------Ten years later-------------------

Sharpay walked down the road, trying to get through the New York City crowd. Her brown eyes seemed distant against the thick layer of dark makeup all of her eyes face. She bumped into someone and she scowled. When she looked up she gasped. "Troy?"

Indeed, she had bumped into her secret high school love, Troy's eyes widened. "Sharpay? Wow. I haven't seen you since high school. How have you been?"

Sharpay tried to act normal as she replied, "I've been fine…I've been trying to continue my acting career. How about you?"

Troy shrugged casually. "I got a scholarship for collage and played basketball all through college…Right now I have a singing job."

"So…what happened with you and Gabriella if you don't mind me asking?" Sharpay asked slowly, hoping that they hadn't carried their relationship to marriage.

Troy shrugged and responded, "Well, we dated for a while, but we grew apart when we went to collage. I haven't seen her for several years."

Sharpay couldn't help but smile. "It's great to see you again, Troy."

Troy smiled. "Same here. I know I didn't think highly of you in high school…but you've…you've changed."

Sharpay shrugged. "Events change the person you are," she replied.

Troy smiled. "So, want to have lunch with me?" There was hope in his eyes as if he feared rejection.

Sharpay sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I can't. I have to go home and feed Rose."

Troy looked at her, puzzled. "Your pet?" he asked.

Sharpay shook her head. "No, my daughter." Troy looked at her hands to see ring less fingers. Sharpay shook her head again. "No, I'm not married and I never was…"

Troy looked at her with wide eyes and she glared at him. "I couldn't go through abortion a second time! It hurt way too much physically and emotionally."

Troy tried to act normal. "Well…want to go to the club with me tonight? I sing at seven, but then I'm all yours."

Sharpay smiled. "I'd love to."

That night, Sharpay walked into the club looking more presentable than she had in a long time. She wore a pink mini dress with a low cut neckline and black leggings underneath. Her makeup was still thick, but lighter colors than normal. Thick curls fell onto her shoulders gracefully and she had on silver ballet flats. She walked to a back table and sat down. She looked up at the stage to see Troy singing with a young girl who Sharpay guessed was in her twenties. When the song ended, Troy looked out into the crowd. He smiled when he saw Sharpay in the back and he jumped off stage. He walked toward her and she stood up, smiling brightly.

"You look…great." Troy said in awe and gave her an encouraged smile.

Sharpay blushed. "Thanks," she murmured in reply.

Troy motioned to the table and pulled out a chair for Sharpay. She smiled in thanks and sat down. He sat down across from her and looked at her seriously. "You want to tell me what happened? You're not the same rich, snobby, and overly confident girl you were in high school. Want to tell me what happened?"

Sharpay glared. "Nothing happened."

Troy looked into Sharpay's eyes. "Please tell me."

Sharpay sighed and began, "Troy…I always had a crush on you in high school. It was more than you'd think, too. It wasn't just for your looks. When you and Gabriella started going out, my heart broke. I didn't just get over it either. I focused on theatre even more than ever. I became a monster. I started dating any guy I could and I'd always sleep with him on the first date, too. It was fine until my second year of collage. I got pregnant. The father said he'd be fine if I kept the child or not. I wasn't ready for a child, so I had an abortion. That was the most painful thing I've ever done. It hurt very much physically but it hurt so much inside too. When I think back and realize that I killed a human being, I'm torn apart. My boyfriend left me two days later. Then with Rose…the father wanted me to have an abortion, but I told him no. He left and I never saw him again. Rose is five now…and because I have no idea where her father is, I don't have any child support."

Troy gave Sharpay a sympathetic look. "I…I'm sorry. If you don't mind me asking, how is your income with your theatre job? You must have gotten far if you focused so much on it."

Sharpay shook her head. "That's just it…my heart wasn't in it. I was only doing it to get rid of the pain. I have a very small income and I'm barley getting by. I don't know how much longer I can support Rose."

"I'll help if you'd like. I make a lot of money. Here at the club is just for fun. I've actually got a record deal. I can't stand to see you like this, so please accept my help," Troy said.

Sharpay shook her head. "I couldn't."

"Please." Troy looked into her eyes and she nodded.

Tory smiled. "What about Ryan and your parents? Don't they give you money?"

Sharpay wiped away a tear. "They hated who I became and kicked me out…They didn't want to have anything to do with Rose. They give me some money so I can get by, but they don't want to help support Rose. And Ryan…we had a big fight a while back and I haven't seen him since."

Troy grabbed her hand in his and gave her a hopeful smile. "Don't worry; we're going to fix your life. Want to dance?" Sharpay smiled and nodded eagerly.

-----------------------------

Sharpay had just put on her thick layer of makeup and gotten changed into a pink tube top that showed a couple inches of her stomach and a jean mini skirt when the door bell of her tiny apartment rang. Rose ran to get the door, her blue eyes flashing with excitement and her brown girls bounced up and down on her shoulders. "Rose!" Sharpay complained as she chased after her daughter. Rose had already opened the door by the time Sharpay had wrapped her arms around her from behind. She looked at the Troy standing in the door way and gave a startled look. "Troy, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Troy smiled. "Good morning to you, too."

Sharpay lifted Rose onto her hip and smiled. "I have to go to work soon, but come in." She walked back inside and put Rose down. She scurried off down the hall.

Tory walked in, closing the door behind him. He surveyed the tiny apartment. The main room had an old beat up couch, a small table with magazines on it, toys were scattered everywhere, and ripped up curtains covered a small window. The3 kitchen was connect to the main room and was very small as well. A small table with four chairs was in a corner and dishes were piled high in the sink. A short hallway led to Sharpay's bedroom, Rose's bedroom, and the bathroom.

"I know it's not much, but it's all we can afford," Sharpay apologized.

Troy smiled sweetly. "It's fine. So, need a babysitter?"

Sharpay blinked at him. "Well…I usually leave Rose home alone…I know it's not safe, but I can't afford a babysitter."

Troy shook his head. "I have today off. I can take her for a day of fun. I can hire a regular babysitter as well for the future."

Sharpay kissed Troy's cheek. "Thanks," she whispered.

Troy smiled. "You'd better get to work."

Sharpay nodded and ran down the hall. She came back with Rose. She brought her over to Troy. "Rose, this is Tory. He's going to take care of you today." She smiled at Troy. "I get off work at seven."

Troy smiled and took Rose's hand. "Don't worry, I'm good with kids. I'll meet you here at seven tonight. And we can have lunch together as well if you want."

Sharpay smiled. "I'd like that. Where?"

"Charlie's at noon?" Troy asked.

Sharpay nodded. "Sounds great. Bye."

"See ya." Troy said and walked out of the apartment.

----------------------------------

Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. The Pain Returns

**Thanks for reviews guys! I appreciate them. **

**Last chapter**:

Troy shook his head. "I have today off. I can take her for a day of fun. I can hire a regular babysitter as well for the future."

Sharpay kissed Troy's cheek. "Thanks," she whispered.

Troy smiled. "You'd better get to work."

Sharpay nodded and ran down the hall. She came back with Rose. She brought her over to Troy. "Rose, this is Tory. He's going to take care of you today." She smiled at Troy. "I get off work at seven."

Troy smiled and took Rose's hand. "Don't worry, I'm good with kids. I'll meet you here at seven tonight. And we can have lunch together as well if you want."

Sharpay smiled. "I'd like that. Where?"

"Charlie's at noon?" Troy asked.

Sharpay nodded. "Sounds great. Bye."

"See ya." Troy said and walked out of the apartment.

----------------------------------

"Troy! Stop!" Sharpay giggled loudly as Troy rocked the Ferris Wheel cart that he and Sharpay were in. They had left Rose with a babysitter and gone to a nearby fair for the day.

Troy laughed and stopped rocking. "Fine," he replied and put his arm around Sharpay's shoulders. The brunette kissed the blonde's cheek and smiled sweetly. Sharpay rolled her eyes, but her eyes were shinning with the happiness that had been missing since a month before when Troy had come back into her life.

When the ride was over, Sharpay and Troy got out and wandered around. "Want to go on a roller coaster next?" Troy asked Sharpay.

Sharpay gave a nervous laugh. "Uh…um…"

Troy laughed and put his arm around Sharpay's shoulders. "It's ok. We don't have to if you don't want to."

Sharpay smiled and kissed Troy's cheek. "Thanks." She looked around. "Want to go on that one spinning ride?" she asked and pointed to the left.

Troy nodded and smiled. "Sure, let's go." He grabbed Sharpay's hand and they headed toward the ride.

"How about the tunnel of love?" Sharpay asked after the spinning ride.

Troy grinned. "Sure, sounds good," he replied. They walked over to the ride and got into ne of the swans. Once inside the tunnel, Sharpay and Troy looked at each other with sheepish smiles.

"Troy, I can never thank you enough for what you've done for me and Rose. You're the best," Sharpay told Troy with shinning eyes.

Troy smiled sweetly in reply. "It's nothing really. I've had a lot of fun getting to know you,"

_Just kiss him_ Sharpay thought, but she pushed the thoughts into the back of her mind. When the ride was over, Troy and Sharpay played some games. Troy played the basketball game and won a giant teddy bear for Sharpay. The next game was the pin game. Sharpay knocked down one, but Troy knocked them all down. The monkey that he won he gave to Sharpay. By the time they finished with the games, Troy had won three teddy bears, a monkey a rabbit, a dog, and a cat.

They both headed back to Troy's car and headed to Sharpay's apartment. "You know, you need to make up with Ryan," Troy said suddenly as he drove on.

Sharpay sighed and looked away. "I couldn't," she replied.

"Shar, of course you can. You have to," Troy insisted, "He's your brother."

Sharpay looked at Troy and sighed. "I'll think about it…"

When they got to Sharpay's apartment, Troy kissed her cheek gently. She blushed, hurried out of the car, and into her apartment building.

--------------------------

A week later when Troy was at Sharpay's apartment, Sharpay brought up the subject of Ryan again, "So…I was thinking about what you said about Ryan...and I want to call him, but I need your help." She sat down on the old couch with a sigh.

Troy gave her an encouraging smile and sat down next to her. He handed her the phone and then wrapped his arms around her. "I'm here," he said softly.

Sharpay smiled weakly and took the phone. She called Ryan and waited for him to pick up. When he finally picked up, he said, "Hello."

Sharpay pressed herself closer to Troy as she answered, "Hey, R-Ryan. It's Sh-Sh-Sharpay." Troy wrapped his arms around her more tightly.

"What do you want?" Ryan demanded impatiently.

"Ryan, I'm so sorry and I want to be friends again. I was a big stupid idiot and I've paid a high price for that. Isn't that enough?"

Ryan scowled into the phone. "No, it's not because you're never going to change. Please just leave me alone!" He hung up.

Sharpay le the pone dropped out of her hand and she burst into tears. She cried into Troy's shirt as he stroked her hair and murmured comforting words.

When Sharpay finally stopped crying, Toy smiled at her. "Don't worry," he told her, "he'll come around."

Sharpay sniffed and nodded. "Thanks Troy."

---------------------------

Sharpay walked into the club wearing a red baby doll dress with jean capris underneath Her hair was pulled on into a bun and she had on white sandals. Her makeup was light and her eyes shone bright. It had been a couple weeks since she had called Ryan and her hope was a lot high than that day.

When she looked up at the stage she froze. Troy wasn't singing with the same girl he usually sang with. "No…" Sharpay murmured. All her fears came rushing back at her and her eyes reflected pure horror.

-----------------------------------

**A little shorter than the last chapter, but I hope you liked it all the same. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	3. Never The Same

**Last Chapter:**

"**Ryan, I'm so sorry and I want to be friends again. I was a big stupid idiot and I've paid a high price for that. Isn't that enough?"**

**Ryan scowled into the phone. "No, it's not because you're never going to change. Please just leave me alone!" He hung up. **

**------------**

**When she looked up at the stage she froze. Troy wasn't singing with the same girl he usually sang with. "No…" Sharpay murmured. All her fears came rushing back at her and her eyes reflected pure horror. **

**---------------**

I know it's been a while and I'm sorry, but here's the next chapter! It's kinda short, but at least it's something.

------------------------

She couldn't believe it. It was Gabriella. Sharpay had always though she had put her in her past. Obviously not, because after the show, Troy walked over to her, holding Gabriella's hand.

"You remember Gabriella, right?" Troy asked Sharpay as he pulled out a chair for Gabriella. Gabriella sat down and Troy sat between her and Sharpay.

"Of course," Sharpay replied though her teeth and then forced a smile.

Troy didn't notice Sharpay's hostility; he just went on, "Gabby has a record deal, but she does stuff like this for fun like I do."

Sharpay gave a forced smile and nodded.

-----------------------------

Fridays were the days that Troy babysat Rose and then went out to dinner with Sharpay, but that Friday he didn't show. He called five minutes before Sharpay had to go to work. "Where are you Troy?" Sharpay demanded when she picked up.

"Sorry, Shar. I can't come today. Gabby and I are going to the carnival today and then going to dinner. Isn't that awesome? She has agreed to pickup where we left off in High School. Well, I got to go. See ya, Shar," Troy said and then hung up.

Sharpay dropped the phone and burst into tears. She fell onto the couch and Rose ran over to comfort her.

--------------------

Troy didn't show up for a long time after that. At first he'd call once a week to say hi, but soon that even stopped. The money he had been sending to her for Rose stopped coming, and the babysitter he had hired stopped coming. Soon Sharpay was in depression. She realized that Troy wasn't coming back, and she freaked out. She quit her job and didn't leave her room except to go to the bathroom or have a soaking gin the tub.

Rose managed to get food from the cupboards and when that ran out, it's a mystery of how she got more. She was constantly trying to get Sharpay to eat, but she only did every now and then. Soon she had lost even more than the twenty pounds she had wanted to lose for so long. Because no bills were being paid, soon the electricity and the water were turned off in the apartment.

One day, Troy was walking past the apartment when he saw Rose crossing the street. When she was in the middle of the street, suddenly a car came zooming down the road. He hit Rose and she went flying across the road. Troy's eyes widened and he ran over to her. "No…" he murmured and quickly called 911 on his cell phone.


End file.
